


unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Gay Male Character, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (of a feeling, especially love) not returned or rewarded."he's been pining with unrequited love"





	unrequited

This was the day, This was the day, This was the day, finally!! I Keenan Beck would finally tell Peter Parker how I feel about him.  
Obviously, that would come with the whole my dads an evil villain and I can kind of shoot webs out of my body and climb up walls talk. But that's not important now..well maybe...BUT!! he needed to tell Peter, he had noticed how Peter wanted him to hang out with him and Ned more often and play video games, regular high school boy things, but Peter had fallen asleep on him during movie night!! ON.HIM!!

It's not like I'm obsessed or anything...ok maybe just a little but peter parker is..he's just different and attractive and smart..perfect.

"Hey, Peter! I'm ga-" Shaking my head I grunt and try again "hey peter so I've been meaning to tell you I think you're hot and I really like yo-" Groaning again I look in the mirror pouting. "no, no, no, that's too desperate"

Clearing my throat and adjusting my shirt I stare at my reflection confidently in the mirror, Inhale, exhale. 

"hi peter I think you're really nice and I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, I think you're super cool and I wanted to know if you will go on a date with me" I was out of breath by the time I finished the line.

Leaving the bathroom not any more confident I went in as I set off towards the front of the school after *accidentally* tripping flash.

The school bell rings 10 minutes later and everyone floods out the doors ready for summer break, trying to find Peter in the crowd isn't very hard.

"PETER!" I shout trying to get his attention over the loud shouting of students.

"Keenan hey" He waves making his way over to me.

Don't get awkward Keenan, keep it cool, inhale exhale- Peter smiles and I feel my breath leave my lungs.

"A-are you okay? you're a little red...Keenan?" snapping out of my trance I smile back at him.

"Hi Pete I just- I wanted to know if...you know...we could catch a movie together..as a date" when Peter doesn't respond I look up at him and immediately my confidence flys out the window and Humiliation settles in.

"I uh, I-i have a boyfriend..I'm sorry Keenan we can still be friends right?" Peter tries giving him a smile but it comes out more like a grimace.

"oh..ok, well I'll go my dads waiting for me sorry.." Immediately I back away turning and jogging into the school parking lot trying to keep down the oncoming tears.

Not that I was sad or anything but- OK shut up I know, I know I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up..but now at least I know right?

Spotting my dads Camero pulling in I walk towards his car pulling the door open and dropping down into the seat.

"You're smart, strong and not bad on the eyes If someone can't see how great you are fuckem." 

I groan not ready to hear dads *pep talk* "It doesn't matter, It was just a stupid crush." I huff looking out the window as trees pass by.

"you're destined for greatness Keenan, the world should love you, you've saved them countless times, you're amazing. you deserve more credit than any of these other *heroes* Spiderman, as a matter of fact, NONE of them have anything on you, you figured out how to shrink between particles at eight!! you deserve everything Keenan" Dad smiles reaching over to pat my thigh.

"You know what. Maybe you're right" I'm smart I have powers I'm everything everyone wishes they could be, why not use it.

"whats the summer job you wanted me to do?" I ask looking over at my dad as his lips pull into a grin.

"internship for the Avengers, well not necessary you'll just get a tour to be able to do the stuff that they do. I just want inside info on them" I nod along, sounded easy.

"when do I start"

-  
-

"You remember the plan?" My dad says for the three thousandth time.

"yes, I remember" I laugh as he rolls his eyes at my voice impression.

''good, get out"

"love you too: I yell shutting the door to the car.

stepping in front of the Avengers towers doors I press my thumb to the scanner and it beeps and flashes green before letting me in.  
Barley any security, huffing under my breath I make it to the front counter getting directions.

Beeping myself into my room I dump my bags off onto the bed, making sure to put my case with my suit in it under the bed.

I let out a yelp when a voice suddenly sounds from the ceiling.

"Mr stark has requested for everyone to make there way down to the common area, Its one floor down and straight ahead."

"fuckin ai" I mutter under my breath astonished of the tech.

Making my way towards the elevator I'm joined by some creepy guy with a burnt up face..weird.

"him in wade" he grins at me giving me a small wave.

"Keenan" I give a small wave back giving a friendly smile.

We both step out and I immediately regret helping my dad.

Peters' eyes widen as he sees me step into the common area, but NO that's not even the worse part, wade the guy I just met yeah him.  
He KISSES peter ON the LIPS. Peter lets him INFRONT of me. God, I just want to slam the guys face into cement now. He looks like he's in his twenties, no wonder Peter doesn't like me...he likes shriveled up ballsack faced mother fuckers. not that I'm mad or anything.

"douche beck!! You're here?!" Flash sends me a menacing glare and I ball my fist up to my stop myself from punching him in his stupid face.

Giving Peter a stiff nod I sit down next to mj....only just then realizing I had satten next to thor too.

"Hello!" he greets cheerfully waving obnoxiously.

"hi.." I murmur nervously under the gods stare.

"Thor give him some room sweetheart" Tony cooes grinning as thor pouts and scoots out of my space.

"since only the 9 of you entered and actually met the standards for this internship welcome," Tony says loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm guessing all of you know everyone already so let's start the tour!" Tony declares giving a loud clap of his hands.

I watch amusedly as Natasha rolls her eyes at his antics, getting up we all follow Tony to our destination. Immediately Steve catches my attention, Jesus the muscle on that man I bet he could break my bac-. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as flash bumps into me.

"watch out douche beck" He grins walking past getting a better view of the training room.

"feel free to try out the mats but don't hurt eachother...never mind I don't really care" Tony moves on into the training room as we all follow.

"any volunteers to try out a little friendly sparing?" My head snaps up as I feel eyes on me.

Tony.Fucking.stark was looking me in the eyes. I feel like this is one of those moments where the teacher calls on you but you don't have your hand up moments.  
I mean I understand I haven't said anything and I've been kind of doing my own thing but why?

"how about you, you look like you would be a good agent out on the field" my eyes widen as he grabs my wrist bring me up in front of everyone.

"Oh please, I could take him" flash cackles looking me up and down. control yourself, Keenan, don't break his face.

"Then we've got ourselves a match!" Tony shouts clapping his hands.

"Steve you're the ref" Tony declares sitting off to the side with a glass of lemonade in his hand- when the hell did he get that.

"Tony I don't think this is a good idea-" steves cut off by tony loudly groaning "live a little icicle"

I casually step onto the matt and Steve gives me a concerned look.

"Hey kid you don't have too, walking away doesn't make you weak" He gives me a small reassuring smile, If I had ovaries they would be nonexistent.

I give him a small nod and he steps back, Flash steps onto the mat after me grinning and rolling his sleeves up.

"No closed fist were pinning not fighting," Steve says firmly nodding at both of us and then stepping back.

Flash rolls his eyes stepping forwards and throwing an open hand towards my face, stepping back I easily dodge it and flash rolls his eyes.

My head immediately snaps over to where a loud bang comes from, Bucky.fucking.Barnes I could've moaned at the sight. pure.man.

To busy ogling him I didn't see the other hand coming my way until a loud slap echoes through the room and im on the floor.

"Can't take a slap douche beck? No wonder why your mom left y-" before he could finish I was on my feet throwing a right hook into his face knocking him out cold.

Can't take a punch. bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!! I will be updating again soon :)  
> I will post a pic of Keenan's suit in the next slide btw!


End file.
